How We Were, What We Are
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: "She was a small, subtle and youthful girl among a host of men, but oddly enough…I thought she was radiant." IceLeich. Originally written 2011.


**(January 4, 1960. Stockholm, Sweden)**

Elise 'Lili' Vogel is the type of girl that has and sweet, shy disposition if you mean her at first. I met her formally when Norway, (my fellow Nordic that still treats me like a child) and Switzerland, (the brother of Lili who's still suspicious of me) established EFTA with the other former members. She was a small, subtle, and youthful girl among a host of men, but oddly enough…I thought she was radiant.

I'm not the most talkative person you would ever meet; even still I'm as she joked, 'mousey'. I didn't know how to approach her at first but she seemed to have read it from me. I remember us holding each other's gaze after the meeting adjourned. She blushed and approached me, curtsying with practiced grace. She introduced herself as the Principality of Liechtenstein and said it was nice to meet me.

I in turn bowed to her hesitantly, albeit embarrassed to offend her. All I knew was that her royal family was a lesser house during the last years of the Holy Roman Empire and First World War once devastated her economy until her older brother helped her recover. Aside from that, I hardly knew anything about her.

She still smiled at me, and lent mature attention to my uncertainty. That day, we went out around Stockholm for a walk, among the wintery cover of the buildings and film of ice and snow in the waters. She was fascinated at how large and different it was compared to her capital, mentioning things she found beautiful or peculiar.

Her enthusiasm was infectious to say the least, maybe because it wasn't an overbearingly happy enthusiasm I can barely tolerate with Denmark. Her expressions were modest and in some instances playful.

We lost track of time and it grew dark quickly. It was still the dead of winter but it didn't affect me as much as it did for Lili. She was noticeably shivering and sounded weary. I didn't like her being uncomfortable under my care so I gave her my coat to warm up.

She was more concerned about my discomfort over her own but I insisted for her to take it. She didn't press the issue after and thanked me, I nodded in acknowledgement. She held my hand sometime while we walked; I was mildly startled while she giggled in amusement. I didn't mind it, and even smiled without being aware until she mentioned that I had an adorable smile. I was more or less embarrassed the rest of the way through.

When we were steps away from Sweden's main home, she stopped me and removed my coat for 'safety reasons'. I understood the hint and slipped my coat on, only for her to boldly embrace me. It was sudden but I still didn't mind, and held her in return.

"I had fun today Mister Iceland" she paused to let out a small content sigh "I hope we can do this again."

Something in me just didn't want to say no to her, but it was okay with me, "I do too, Miss Liechtenstein."

**(Present Time, Vaduz, Liechtenstein)**

I woke up from the southern warmth of the Mediterranean, very unlike the chill of Sweden's capital that day. I drift off habitually from time to time since the bankruptcy of my country made me frail.

Lili had been concerned for my health since then and insist for me to stay with her. It didn't seem fair for her to worry about me but from the time I had known her, she is a plucky young woman. We came to a compromise that I stay with her at four month intervals. The next cycle of the agreement won't start until January, and today was the end of the current month, and Lili wasn't pleased.

The trouble of the European economies were making her more dotting and protective and it made me upset that she was 'babying' me in a sense. I lashed at her for the first time I've known her; we were both conflicted and hot headed so I went out to clear my thoughts.

The sky was setting a pinkish glow and likely the late evening. It had been awhile since we fought and I didn't want Lili to stay mad at me before I have to leave.

'It's really a bad time for me to hot headed' I thought, running a hand through my hair, "I really need to apologize." Before I was about to stand, I felt arms slip pass my neck and face cuddling my nape. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was, the ribbon by my ear was a giveaway.

"Apology accepted Icy bear" the Germanic girl said, sighing happy and relieved.

"Lili" I started, only for her to speak.

"It was partly my fault too, I just…I just didn't want you to feel how I felt back then…" she whispered abet sullen "I never want it to happen to anyone I love."

I took one of her hands and held it in comfort, "I know Lili and I'm glad I have you." I shifted our position to turn to her fully. I wrapped her in a gentle but firm embrace. We felt the moment to be right and closed in for chaste kiss. A light fluttering in my heart returned, it always does in moments like these; they were feelings solely for her. We parted but the feeling didn't wane.

"We should go home, I didn't even start dinner yet" Lili told me, amused.

I sighed lightly with shared amusement, "of course." I held her hand like she once did for me that day. We walked on home.


End file.
